The Ogre and the Maiden
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: De la canción 'The Ogre and the Maiden' Vocaloid - Kaito. Rochu.


**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, ni tampoco la cancion.

**Advertencias: **Ooc...

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

_**kjhgf**_ -letra de la canción-

**N/A: **De la canción 'El ogro y la doncella' Vocaloid - Kaito y anunque diga 'doncella' China sigue siendo hombre.

**Pongo los personajes por si a caso:**

Ogro/Kaito: Rusia/Ivan.

Doncella/Miku: China/Yao.

**The Ogre and the Maiden / El ogro y la doncella**

_**Mukashi mukashi ni katarareta / Hace mucho tiempo se contó**_

_**kokoro no yasashii ao oni to / la historia de un ogro azul de buen corazón**_

_**mura no musume no o-hanashi wo / y de una doncella de la aldea**_

_**kikasemashou / Te la contaré**_

_**kikasemashou / Te la contaré**_

OoOoOoOoO

_**mura no hazure no mori no iriguchi / A las afueras de la aldea estaba la entrada de un bosque**_

_**sono saki susumeba oni no ie / Al avanzar hacia allá, te encontrabas la casa de un ogro**_

_**maigo no musume me miezu tsuita / Una doncella ciega se perdió y llegó hasta allí**_

_**sore ga oni to mo shiru koto mo naku / Sin saber que en ese lugar había un ogro**_

_**Koe wo kakereba hohoemu musume / Él le habló y la doncella sonrió**_

-¿Hay alguien aqui-aru?

-S-si...

-¡Que bien encontrar a alguien-aru! -dijo Yao mientras sonreia-

_**oni ha ichiyo wo tanoshiku sugosu / Así, el ogro pasó toda una noche muy divertido**_

_**musume ha hanasu mura no koto hito no koto / La doncella le habló de la aldea y de las personas**_

_**hajimete oni ha hito kokoro wo shitta / Y el ogro experimentó la amabilidad por primera vez**_

-En el pueblo me tratan muy bien pero el Opio no me cae bien... -Yao aunque le daba un poco de miedo por la extraña aura que desprendia le habló de la aldea y de la gente-

Ivan aunque solo escuchaba disfrutaba de la compañia de Yao.

_**'Mata kuru ne to sayonara' / Ella se despidió y le dijo que vendría de nuevo**_

_**'muri da to iu kedo' warau kedo / Él le dijo que era imposible, pero ella sólo sonrió**_

-Vendré mañana, adios-aru

-No puedes... -Yao solo sonrió-

_**Mori no iriguchi matsu musume / En la entrada del bosque la doncella esperaba**_

_**koe wo kakereba furi muite / Él la llamaba y ella volteaba**_

_**tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no hi mo to / Así fue día tras día tras día**_

-Ivan se dirigia a la entrada de la aldea...- Yao... -llamó Ivan debilmente-

-Yao (que lo esperaba) volteó y se reunió con él-

_**soshite itsuka shirasareru / Entonces un día los descubrieron**_

_**'oni no sugata hito arazu / El demonio no se veía como las personas**_

_**sugata mieru / Al ver su apariencia**_

_**kowai... kowai...' / Sentían miedo... Sentían miedo...**_

La gente del pueblo los veia y miraban a Ivan con miedo y molestia, incluso una vez le gritaron que se marchase por donde habia venido y que dejase a Yao en paz.

_**Aru hi ao oni ie kuru hito / Un día, fue gente a la casa del ogro azul**_

_**furue obie osoreru hitomi de / Con ojos temblorosos y llenos de miedo**_

_**Musume ni awanu yakusoku to / Les prometió que no vería más a la doncella**_

_**nidoto konai to chikawaseru / y les hizo jurar que nunca más vendrían**_

-¡Prometelo, nunca volver a la aldea y no ver mas a Yao! -dijo un chico de gafas y con un extraño rulo hacía arriba-

Mientras todos los hombres de la aldea llebaban palos y antorchas amenazando que si no aceptaba quemarian su casa con él dentro. Ivan por el bien de Yao tuvo que aceptar.

_**Mura no hazure mori no iriguchi / A las afueras de la aldea, en la entrada del bosque**_

_**koko de o-wakare musume no tame / Allí se despidió, por el bien de la doncella**_

-Yao... no voy a volver más.

-¿Por que-aru? -Yao no obtuvo respuesta y sintió como Ivan soltaba sus manos para marcharse. Intento alcanzarlo pero al ser ciego se tropezaba varias veces-

_**musume ha naku kedo shiranu furi / La doncella lloró, pero él la ignoró**_

_**nakimushi ao oni / El ogro azul quería llorar**_

_**gaman... gaman... / Pero se contuvo... Se contuvo...**_

Yao al sentir que se alejaba rompió a llorar mientras llamaba a Ivan. Este solo lo ignoraba conteniendo las ganas de llorar y de darse la vuelta para volver con Yao.

_**Mura no musume ha shiroi hana / La doncella de la aldea llevaba flores blancas**_

_**Oni ni ai ni matte kuru / Las llevaba e iba a ver al ogro**_

_**itsumademo itsumademo / Así fue por siempre, por siempre**_

_**itsuka kikoeru koe shinji / Confiaba en que un día oiría su voz**_

_**hora ushiro kikoeru kai? / Hey, ¿no oyes algo detrás de tí?**_

Yao apesar de los años que pasasen seguía esperando a Ivan con la esperanza de que algun día podría volver a oir esa infantil y tenebrosa voz.

-Yao... -Yao oyo una voz muy conocida detras suyo y aunque no podia ver notaba perfectamente a la gran persona que llevava una bufanda cubriendo su rostro y que la esperaba en la entrada del bosque-

_/Fin/_

**¿Reviews?**

**Demasiado Ooc pero me hacia ilusion hacer esta cancion de la pareja Rochu :3**

**Espero que les gustase.**


End file.
